Hang On, Frodo
by girlofring1
Summary: Aragorn's POV as he is taking Frodo to Rivendell. This is will be a compilation of Sam's POV as well as Frodo's as they here the words, "Hang on, Frodo"
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
This will be a collection of POV of Frodo's, Aragorn's, Sam's thoughts as they hear the words "Hang on, Frodo".  
  
Hang On  
  
(Strider's POV)  
  
'Hang on, Frodo'. Did I really say that? How can I tell him that when I should have been right there to protect him. I promised to take him to safety when Gandalf did not show. This gentlehobbit from the Shire, who had had no interaction with the race of Men before, put his trust in me. He even convinced his slow trusting gardner, Samwise, that I could be trusted as well as his doubting cousins.   
  
He should not have had to hear those words from me, Strider, Ranger of the North. What was I thinking? Leaving them. It was like leaving children out to play for just a few minutes without supervision and 'kaboom' everything blows up. The Ringwraiths were on them quick as lightning. I had seen five of the dark robed creatures lurking about while I was scouting the area. I knew they were drawn to the light on the hill side. Why did the hobbits have to make a fire? Surely Frodo would have known better?   
  
I followed the beasts up the hillside concealed in the shadows. One of the Nazgul was bending over something grabbing blindly in the dark. What was it doing? The other four were hanging back. Scanning the area, I found that the other hobbits had been knocked down and across the stone dirt floor. Then the leader unsheathed its sword and it dawned on me, Frodo had put on the Ring. He had disappeared just as he did in the Prancing Pony. Before I could intervene, the Ringwraith's blade penetrated the darkness. Frodo's scream pierced the night air. Jumping between the Nazgul and where it had engaged it's defenseless opponent, I suddenly see a hobbit reappear with Sam, once laying against a pillar, had risen to Frodo's aide when he heard his master's painful cries.   
  
And now I tell him to 'Hang on' while we are running, him slung over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes, with only the aide of a couple of torches to light our way. I cringe at my own lack of insight when I hear him call out pitifully,"Gandalf!" 


	2. Sam's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.   
  
Hang On  
  
Part 2 Sam's POV  
  
Strider must not think that hobbits can hear well. Those words, 'Hang on, Frodo', they ring with irritation. How in the world can he hang on? I reply "It's six days to Rivendell, he'll never make it!"   
  
I knew no good would come of it, Mr. Frodo taking up with this Ranger when Mr. Gandalf did not show. He tried convincing me and his cousins that this were the best way for him to get the cursed Ring away from the Shire.   
  
The moment Mr. Strider left, the pit I felt in my stomach increased tenfold. I know I shouldn't have ought made that fire, but with the prodding from Mr. Frodo's cousins, I gave in. He did need something hot, and he were sleepin' so good, a nice hot meal would do him worlds of good. Seeing him comin' out of his slumber by the smell, he was more annoyed than surprised as he kicked out the fire.   
  
I heard them creatures screaching, my feet would not move until prodded by my master's high pitch voice,"Go!". I knew then he was afraid. We were all afraid, but nothin' would keep me from protectin' Mr. Frodo.  
  
"Get back you devils!" I heard myself exclaim before I was knocked to the ground, my eyes blinded with darkness.  
  
My master's scream brought me back to my senses and to a world of clashing swords and wielded fire by none other than Mr. Strider. He had come back, but too late with one look seein' Mr. Frodo cryin' out in agony as blood seeped through all his clothes. I duck between the Black Riders, making my way towards Frodo. I drop to my knees snatching up his blood coated hand into mine as I hear him cry,"Oh,Sam".  
  
Repeating the words in my mind, 'Hang on,Frodo' I am brought out of my reverie as I hear my master calling out as a hurt son for his father, the last coherent word he would say for a long while, "Gandalf".  
  
tbc. 


	3. Frodo's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Third part of Hang On POV  
  
Frodo's POV  
  
"Hang On, Frodo!"  
  
"It's six days to Rivendell, he'll never make it!" I heard Sam cry out. Oh, my Sam. What would I do without him? He will worry so. I made him come along. Told him it would be all right to follow this Ranger, that he would protect us. Protect us? He left us!  
  
The Black Riders are here. They do not need to be here. Why did Merry and Pippin insist on coming? I cannot protect them anymore. I am scared for myself, for them.  
  
I remember the Ring calling to me. To put it on. I feel the gold between my fingers. _Disappear_. Bilbo disappeared. I can disappear and they will not find me. I slip the metal over my finger, the scenery changing from the dark world to a fuzzy white void. My eyes start to adjust to the light. It seems to be moving closer. Then it dawned on me, these were not lights, but the Ringwraiths! I was in their world. Frozen where I lay, the one with the crown looms over me. He tries to take the Ring and I pull my hand from the force eminating from his ghostly form. Pain, searing pain.  
  
Through slit eyes, I see Strider above me. I manage to take off the Ring, the white world disappearing from around me, bringing me back to the dark cold night. Keeping quiet no longer, I scream out from the freezing pain radiating from my shoulder down my arm.  
  
"Frodo!" I hear Sam call my name. I think that is the first time I have ever heard him call my name informally.  
  
Then I see Merry and Pippin. Thank Elbereth they are not hurt. I see tears falling down Sam's cheeks. I try to tell him not to worry. "Oh, Sam,".  
  
Strider is now leaning over me, holding something in his hand that lay by my side. I see black smoke rising as he throws it away with disgust. Our eyes meet and I try to tell him that I was sorry to cause so much trouble, that I am hurt, but again no words will come forward. I feel him pry me from Sam's hands, lifting me into his arms. I can no longer keep my eyes opened. The darkness is surrounding me.  
  
"Gandalf?" I cry out softly, hoping that he would magically appear. He always seems to turn up when you need him. Then I hear the Ranger's words "Hang on, Frodo."  
  
How can I hang on? I am turned upside down, bouncing on his back, with nothing but darkness that I will not cling to_**. It**_ keeps calling me. I resist as much as I can. I have to. The Shire will be saved. My family will not be harmed. The one I need is not here. Where is he?  
  
"GANDALF!"  
  
the end.

Thank you to all that reviewed I thank you for your support.


End file.
